


Remote

by scrub456



Series: Inksolation [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Art and Fic, Blink and you'll miss it, Caring Sherlock Holmes, Comfort, Fanart, Fluff, Influenza, Inksolation, M/M, Sick John Watson, Sickfic, proposal, quarantined
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrub456/pseuds/scrub456
Summary: John returns to work, remotely. Sherlock "helps." And a decision is made.Inksolation Day 28 Remote
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Inksolation [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706410
Comments: 22
Kudos: 68
Collections: Isolated Johnlock Collection, Quarantine





	Remote

John snapped the laptop shut and pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes. Stretching his back, he rotated his shoulders with a groan.

"Christ, I'm exhausted." He moved to push his chair away from the sitting room table, and was stopped by an unexpected barrier. Nimble fingers work through his hair, rubbing soothing circles against his scalp and down his neck. He relaxed into the touch as Sherlock worked his shoulders and back.

"You did too much." Sherlock leaned over him, gently pried his hands away from his face and massaged along his jaw and hairline, easing away the tension there.

"It was only eight patients. Spaced over four hours." John shook his head and slumped back against Sherlock. "That's hardly…"

"Eight patients, plus compiling their charts and visit notes. And how many other cases did you review in between?" Sherlock focused his attention back on John's shoulders. "You've been very ill, John. Mike advised you not to start too soon, so as not to wear yourself out. You work too hard."

John turned in his chair with a huff. "You're one to talk."

Sherlock dropped his hands to his sides. "I know you're right. But _you_ know this is hardly the same. This is your health, John. It's your life." He stepped between John's knees and brushed the hair back from John's brow. "It's my heart."

"Damn you, you sentimental git." John rolled his eyes but smiled softly up at him. "I just feel like I need to be doing something more, anything more, to help. I feel like a crap doctor, letting myself get sick, and sleeping away days, weeks, while the world goes to hell."

"You didn't go out with the intention of getting the flu, did you?" Sherlock cocked an eyebrow. "Don't tell me if you did. Even I know that would be a bit not good."

"Of course not!" John huffed a laugh.

"And you're not a crap doctor. You're an excellent doctor. I seldom get to see you work." Sherlock pulled John up to standing. "You're magnificent."

"Shut up." John lightly shoved Sherlock's chest.

"It's true. You are a brilliant doctor, John." He guided John's arms around his own waist, then wrapped his arms around John. "That last patient, for example. Insufferable woman. But you treated her with compassion and caring, gave her an enlightened diagnosis, and calmed her right down."

"Idiot," John chuckled. "The only reason I had to calm her down was because you couldn't just mind your own business. I'm serious, Sherlock. You can't go on deducing my patients. It's just not on."

Sherlock heaved an exasperated sigh. "If your husband were lying about being an essential worker just so he could carry on an affair, you'd want someone to tell you too."

"It's a good thing I never have to worry about that." John reached up with one hand and cupped Sherlock's face. "My husband would be too ridiculously devoted to even have thoughts of unfaithfulness."

"Husb…" Sherlock cleared his throat and ducked his head to hide his smile. "Awfully presumptuous of you, Doctor Watson."

John laughed. "Is it? I am feeling a bit delirious."

" _John,_ " Sherlock whispered. 

"You know, you'd never have to wonder or worry either, don't you? The devotion goes both ways." John nudged Sherlock's chin up so he could look him in the eyes. "What do you think?"

"You haven't actually proposed anything, John." Sherlock quirked a tiny grin. "I mean this is all so sudden."

"Sudden?" John laughed, which turned into a cough.

"I'm concerned you may be taken with the fever again." Sherlock rubbed his back to help ease the coughing, then pressed a playful kiss to his forehead.

"You're on to me. I'm only interested in the healing nature of your soups." John tried to step back, but Sherock caught him by the tie and pulled him close.

"That's…" Sherlock shook his head and laughed. "You're a terrible liar."

"See, you'd never have anything to worry about either." 

"I know." Sherlock nodded.

"Yeah?" John grinned up at him.

"Yes." Nodding again, he bit his lip. "Ah…"

"I'm not contagious anymore, and you're past the typical incubation period." John offered.

"More proof of your brilliance, John." Sherlock pulled him close and into a tender kiss. When he pulled away, he loosened John's tie and tossed it away. "Interesting fashion choice."

John took a moment to catch his breath then looked down at his shirt in confusion. "That tie looks fine with this shirt."

"But it clashes with the pyjama bottoms." Sherlock tugged at the soft fabric.

"Perk of working remotely." He shrugged. "That, and…" He leaned up and pressed a kiss to the corner of Sherlock's mouth.

"We should celebrate." Sherlock wrapped his arms around John. 

"Wearing pyjamas for work?"

" _John,_ " Sherlock huffed. 

"What did you have in mind?" He leaned more closely into Sherlock and closed his eyes with a contented sigh.

"Angelo is offering delivery right now. I'm sure he'd be delighted if I were to call him up and tell him you finally stopped dragging your feet." 

John chuckled. "He might be hurt it didn't happen at his place."

"He'll survive." Sherlock dug for his mobile in his robe pocket with one hand and rubbed John's back with the other. "Once I order, we'll have about forty-five minutes."

"Yeah?" John yawned and leaned back enough to look up at him. Sherlock took his hand and started backing towards their bedroom.

Bringing John's hand up to his lips, Sherlock pressed a kiss to his knuckles. "Nap before dinner?" 

"God yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Thus, we've reached the end of the Sherlock story series within my Inksolation 2020 collection. That doesn't necessarily mean I'll never revisit this version of our boys, but this particular "chapter" is complete. Thank you so much for joining me on this adventure!


End file.
